fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Driller Basilisk Junior
Driller Basilisk Junior (Romaji: Dorirura Bashirisuku Junia, Kanji: ドリルダラバシリスクジュニア) is an Earth God Slayer who subsists as an Independent Mage. In exchange for male clothing, he agreed to assist Erin in collecting the jewels she needs to post a mission at a guild. Personality and Relationships ''Personality'' Driller is aggressively competitive in just about everything he does. He's always seeking to be the best he can be in absolutely everything he takes part. Regardless of whether its kill-or-be-killed combat or reading a storybook to kindergartners. Unlike most competitors, Driller doesn't seek to win as much as he seeks to compete. It isn't the victory that matters to him, but rather the struggle it takes to earn that victory. However, this doesn't mean that Driller isn't adverse to losing. But rather that he'll be more satisfied with taking 5th place in close match than he would be with taking 1st place in a blowout. It should also be noted that Driller has a tendency to throw temper tantrums when things don't go his way. Something that many find to be a huge bother considering how destructive his Earth God Slayer Magic can make such tantrums... ''Relationships'' 'Giga Basilisk ' Giga Basilisk is Driller's older sister. It is from her that he received the hand-me-downs that he wears and it is from her that he learned his Earth God Slayer Magic. Driller admires Giga to the point where there are times where he wish he was a girl so that he could be more like her. It's also because of this admiration that Driller doesnt mind wearing the hand-me-downs that were bestowed onto him by Giga. 'Break Basilisk' Break Basilisk is Driller's younger brother. Driller despises Break with every fiber of his being. For it was Break's lack of control over his Drop that brought about the deaths of the Basilisk Siblings' parents. Strangely enough, Driller has never bothered to express his hatred of Break to either Giga or even Break himself. This is because Driller constantly restrains himself from doing so for the sake of Giga whom holds no ill-feelings towards Break. Erin L. Goosby Due to the fact that she is the first person to not be scared off by the destructive nature of his Earth God Slayer Magic-empowered temper tantrums, Driller considers Erin to be his frist and best friend. However, this distinction does not make find her tendency to lavel him as a girl any less annoying. ''Powers and Abilities ''Physical Abilities wip... ''Magical Abilities'' 'Immense Magic Power' Driller's quantity of magic power is often considered to be a legend in of itself. Strangely for someone as young as he is, it's quite massive. For its size alone has managed to intimidate the entirety of a dark guild into leaving Driller be. 'Earth God Slayer Magic' Earth God Slayer Magic (Romaji: Tsuchi no Metsujin Mahō, Kanji: つちの滅神魔法) is Driller's only type of magic, but it's an exceptionally powerful type though. It grants Driller the physiology of an Earth God. Thus allowing Driller to generate, manipulate, transform into, and consume earth. Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Protagonist Category:Human Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:God Slayer Category:Powerhouse411